


[錘基] No One Takes You Away From Me

by outofprinciple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 就是個Thorki有孩子後的小段子





	[錘基] No One Takes You Away From Me

Thor很沮喪，這種狀態在他身上並不常有，而如果它出現，都是為了同一個人。

 

晚間11點，Loki已經抱著Magni──他們的第一個孩子──在復仇者總部大廳走到第10圈了，而Odin在上，這真的是一個佔地很廣的大廳，即便是以神的腳步來丈量，走一圈都得耗費二十分鐘。同樣的戲碼每天都上演，Loki對孩子的關注超越了一切事務，連Stark對他的嘲諷都能充耳不聞。

 

作為一個剛出世沒多久的嬰兒，Magni的乖巧程度令所有人驚訝。他很少哭鬧，毫不吝嗇地對所有抱他的復仇者們露出笑容。大家都喜歡逗弄孩子，不過自從才五個月大就展現神力的Magni捏住Bruce的鼻子，差點把可憐的好教授臉皮給扯下來，導致Hulk吼叫著現身，Thor不得已只好將他擊退，但受到驚嚇(在Loki的解釋中，這屬於威脅)的Loki便不再讓任何人觸碰Magni，保護慾升高到一個令人髮指的程度。

 

Thor能理解Loki的恐懼與對孩子的愛，他真的理解。畢竟Hulk曾在他心裡留下陰影，另一方面，Loki顯然正不自覺地將兒時的缺憾──自己得到的關注比哥哥少──投射在Magni身上，使他認為自己必須傾注一切，確保孩子不再有和他相同的感受。

 

這代表著，曾經得到Loki最多關注的Thor，一下子就失寵了。

 

Loki整天都在為了Magni忙碌，即便是神也無法免疫於帶孩子的摧殘。邊哄邊走完第11圈後，他終於坐在大廳角落的沙發上睡著了。Thor走過去，從他懷裡輕輕抱走了Magni，Loki像隻警惕的蛇般立刻睜開綠色的雙眼，惡狠狠地瞪著奪走他孩子的兇手，但一見是Thor，他又放鬆地瞇起眼。

 

「是我。」Thor坐到他身邊。「你太緊張了，復仇者總部裡每個人都很喜歡Magni，他在這兒很安全，所有的地球英雄都在保護他。」

 

「嗯，」

 

Loki將頭靠在Thor的肩膀上假寐，右手放在Magni的襁褓上撫摸。

 

「哥哥，我發誓，沒人能從我手裡帶走他。」

 

「就算是我？」

 

「就算是你。」Loki咕噥。「可以借你抱一下，但是你不能帶著他離開我的視線。」

 

「你會養出媽寶的，Loki。」

 

「就像媽媽養出你一樣？」

 

「我們，」Thor糾正道。「媽媽養出我們。」

 

Loki笑了一下，沒再反駁。Thor趁機按著他的後頸，給他一個結結實實的吻。

 

「我也發誓，沒人能從我手裡帶走你。」他撫著Loki的臉頰低聲說。

 

「我知道。」Loki懶洋洋地道。

 

Thor將Magni放回他懷中，然後在Loki忙於小心翼翼的調整兒子的姿勢時， 打橫將他抱起，礙於不想吵醒Magni，Loki憋著臉將尖叫嚥下了，但是他圓睜的雙眼正充滿譴責地瞪著Thor。

 

「我最近覺得有人搶走你了。」Thor抱怨道。

 

「你在說什麼？」Loki說，沒多久他便明白過來，他一直是個聰明的神。「傻子，Magni是你兒子。」

 

「我發誓了，沒人能從我手裡帶走你。」Thor任性地說，「就算是我兒子。」

 

Loki笑地有些無奈，但他在Thor懷裡喬了一個舒適的角度，靠著他壯碩的胸膛，任由Thor抱著他回到屬於他倆的房間。

 

＊＊＊迷你番外＊＊＊

 

「……你看到了嗎？」Bruce輕聲說，掩不住羨慕之情。

 

「有時候我真得考慮關掉Friday對我的一切匯報。」Tony痛苦地說，「我不在乎神夫夫什麼時候進行情感交流的運動，還有怎麼進行，真的。」

 

「即使是這樣，他們的感情還是很令人讚嘆，不是嗎？」

 

Steve在旁認真地思考了一會兒，慎重點頭。Clint攤開雙手。

 

「我不確定我會使用『令人讚嘆』這樣的形容。」Tony神色怪異。「Loki有孩子了，那使他攻擊性上升三倍，所有的雌獸都是如此，我懷疑現在連Thor都打不贏他。」

 

「別讓Loki聽見你將他比喻成雌獸，以及，我很確定Thor還是打贏他了。」Natasha冷靜地說，「問問Friday，他們正在房間裡──」

 

「他們又想拆我的房子？」Tony皺眉道。

 

Natasha微笑，將她被打斷的話說完。

 

「──做下一個孩子。」

 

Tony彷彿大受打擊般將臉埋進雙手中。Bruce尷尬地看向Clint，鑒於鷹眼是他們之中，除了神兄弟以外唯一有孩子的復仇者，其他人也都將紛紛將目光移向他，Clint聳肩。

 

「合情合理。」他說，「Laura帶孩子的第一年，我常常要不到，於是在好久都得不到滿足的情況下，第一晚會特別強烈。」

 

Wanda同情地看了眼Tony，試著提出具體建議。「我想你可以先聯絡你的建築團隊。」

 

「閉嘴吧你們。」

 

The End.

 

我說我要寫小段子，朋友說：「你的小段子最好真的是小段子喔。」

我：「真的！為了證明是，我現在就來寫。」

這篇文就這樣產生了，比我預期的「小」段子稍微長了一些，不過那都是翻外的關係XDD

Hope you enjoy the reading!


End file.
